Stuck together
by Marisha
Summary: Summary: The Doctor is out to impress Rose, but didn’t expect the outcome. Luckily Jack is there to save them from their predicament.


Stuck Together

By Marisha

"Okay, that's it," Rose huffed. "Next time I am choosing the location."

"What's wrong with this?" the Doctor asked, tilting his head indignantly as he tried to brush the white stuff off his short hair.

Rose shot him one of her 'You-got-to ask' looks, digging herself out of a mount of white fluff. The drift clearly resisted her attempts and the more she moved, the more she sank down.

"What's this anyway?"

"Looks like your Earth snow," he grabbed a handful.

"Luckily it's not," Rose remarked. "Or I would be drenched and frozen."

"Not if it is dry snow," the Doctor remarked absorbed in examining the white fuzz.

"Excuse me?" Rose frowned. "You might be an expert on many things–"

"I am!" The Doctor shot her a grin, but Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right, but on snow? Snow is wet and cold." She kicked at the drift only to slide down a bit more.

"Sorry to contradict you," the Doctor fingered in his leather pockets. "The snow in the UK is wet, snow in Alberta is dry."

"Alberta?" Rose stopped struggling.

"Canada, Alberta, Canada." Now he got the sonic screwdriver out. "Excellent cross-country ski conditions, by the way."

"Really," Rose stretched the vowels ridiculously long. "So glad you shared that with me."

"You're welcome." Totally missing the point, he swept the screwdriver over the white stuff.

"DOCTOR!" Rose had enough. "Will you help me out here?!"

"What? Oh." He looked up just in time to see Rose disappearing to her chest.

"Hang on." He dropped the screwdriver back in his pocket.

"Doctor!" Rose's voice climbed a few octaves.

"I got you." He grabbed her hand, planting his feet on the ground and pulled, but instead of getting Rose out, he felt a strong tug and flew head first into the white stuff.

"Doctor!" Rose's voice rang shrill over the deserted landscape.

"Mmph." His head popped up beside her.

"You okay?" Rose's eyes were wide.

"I'm–" He spit out a mouthful of fluff. "I'm fine."

"What now?"

"Dunno." Excitement dripped from his tone. He waddled closer to Rose sinking deeper with each movement. "But it feels–"

Rose looked at him. "Weird?"

He grinned wide. "Nah, interesting!"

Rose laughed. "Only you would say that."

He beamed at her.

"How do we get out now?" Rose couldn't help it and grinned back at him.

"Oh, yeah. Digging?"

"The more you move, the deeper you sink in," Rose reminded him, tilting her head before she burst out laughing.

"What?" He spun around and sank a few more centimeters.

Still giggling, Rose grabbed his arm. "You… ," she huffed. "Your head… suits you…"

"What?" He touched his head. White fluff sailed down.

"You have a snowcap," Rose managed to say.

"Looked handsome?" He winked at her and Rose blushed.

"Looks savory in there!" boomed the voice of Captain Jack Harkness.

"Jack! Thank God," Rose said. "We are stuck!"

"Nah, we're not," the Doctor protested." "We are in transition."

"Are you now?" Jack grinned wide. " Well, then I'll be heading back to the TARDIS." He turned on his heels. "See you there, " he called over his shoulder.

"Jack! Help us out, PLEASE!" Rose pleaded.

Jack stopped. "My help is not wanted…"

"Doctor! Say something," Rose smacked his shoulder.

"We'll manage fine," the Doctor stuck his chin up as he pulled out his screwdriver.

"No locks," Jack retorted. "Your screwdriver won't be of much help."

"It never failed me," the Doctor shot back. "And how do you know anyway?" He added irritated.

Jack's grin widened. "I know enough to not come too close to a mold of Sasareian."

The Doctor's head turned sharp. "Sasareian? They're extinct!"

Jack shrugged. "Obviously not."

The Doctor grabbed a handful and let it tickle through his long fingers. "Really? I heard a lot about them. They are amazing. Never met some."

"Obviously," Jack laughed at his enthusiasm.

"They live together in million. Nah, trillions thus forming molds…" the Doctor rattled down his knowledge.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Anything to help us get out?"

The Doctor beamed at her. "They're very sensitive creatures, very tactile – oh," he stopped and looked up at Jack.

"And?" Jack encouraged.

"Oh, no," the Doctor gazed around him as realization dawned on him.

"What?" Rose looked from Jack to the Doctor and back.

Jack bit his lip, hardly containing his mirth at the Doctor's predicament.

The Doctor looked over to Rose. "They live off tactile sensations."

"They do what?" Rose's eyebrows reached her hairline.

"They feed off touch," Jack offered. "Once they have a victim – they don't let go. They attach themselves. Feels like a gentle breeze. Soft water trickling down your body. A tickle–"

"Jack!" the Doctor interrupted at Rose's horrified expression.

"Just saying…"

Rose wiggled in the mold. "Something just crawled up my leg."

"Giving you shivers?" Jack asked interested. "Not a bad sensation – very sensual."

Rose stared at him before wiggling more frantically.

"Stop, Rose," the Doctor laid a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, the more you move–"

"The more they suck you in." Jack finished, satisfied.

"Jack! Get us out!" Rose had enough, but Jack looked pointedly at the Doctor. Rose stared hard at him too and he squirmed under their stares.

"Well, if you insist…" he trailed off, but Rose's eyes turned to slits. "Well, okay then." He turned to Jack. "Your help in getting us out is greatly appreciated."

"Any time." Jack beamed. "Doctor, grab Rose and snug her in as close as you can then don't move."

"What?" The Doctor looked scandalized.

Jack's grin widened. "The closer you two are together, the tighter you hold on to each other, the faster you get out."

"What?!" Rose looked at Jack who was enjoying their uneasiness immensely.

"Just do it!"

The Doctor and Rose peeked at each other.

"Well, it's just like a hug…"

His face lid up. "Exactly. Just a hug." He engulfed her in a bear hug, a big smile on his face. In the same moment the Sasareian melted away.

"That easy?" Rose asked, surprised and still holding on to the Doctor.

"They don't like competition." Jack laughed.

The End


End file.
